


Amárrame

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, FLUFFY BONDAGE THO, M/M, Shibari, like for reals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: “Do you trust me, sunshine?”Jack drew a breath in slow and shaky. “Y-yeah. Keep going.”





	Amárrame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).



It started with a baby blue tie that matched Jack's eyes. They had only barely dabbled in things of the kind. Jack rather liked being held down, told not to touch. It was amazing to Gabe that the idea had never occurred to them before, almost 7 years of marriage under their belts. When Jack looked down at the tie he’d just tugged from Gabe’s collar and then looked up, held out his wrists, asked to be made that little bit more vulnerable…

Well. It started the wheels in Gabriel’s brilliant mind turning. 

Gabe’s brilliant, non-navy, grew-up-in-urban-LA mind that knew nothing about tying fancy knots, believe it or not. So he did research. Lots and lots and lots of research. 

He bought a few lengths of soft, sturdy rope. Black, mostly. One red. Practiced with it. On his dress form mannequin, on himself, on Ana-- who was baffled to learn that Gabe had never considered bondage before. He grumbled as he finished the knot at her wrist and she flexed her now-immobile arms, testing. “Feels perfect. Well done.”

“You've really done this before?” He asked, trying to sound casual but infinitely curious. He wanted Jack to love it. Wasn't sure he would.

“Plenty of times,” Ana responded. “It's about more than looking pretty. It's about trust and control. But you know that.”

Gabe thought back to blue eyes, _“Tie me up, Gabe,”_ and arms that could bend steel willingly submitting to a scrap of fabric. Just to be held. 

“Do you think he’ll want to?” He fretted as he undid the knot he’d just finished tying. Ana pulled free as the ropes loosened. 

“I have a very strong suspicion, yes.”

So Gabe plans. A day off, dinner first... he’d hoped to land a night where Jack didn’t come home stressed to hell but Jack was always stressed, these days. 

“What on earth is the occasion?” Jack asked when he saw the good plates on the table. Gabe sidled up behind him and slipped arms around his waist.

“Am I not allowed to love on you whenever I want?”

Some of the tension in Jack’s shoulders faded as Gabe hugged him tightly and pressed kisses to the top of his spine. “I guess you are.” 

“Good. I also have a surprise after. And if you don’t like it, a back-up surprise.”

“Oh,” Jack breathed. “Alright.” 

By the time they finished eating Gabe was full of nervous jitters but he kept it tightly under wraps, tugging Jack towards the bedroom and kissing him soundly as he opened the door. Jack tasted like wine and smelled like coming home and Gabe so wanted this to _work._

He pulled back as he turned the light on, an arm still around Jack’s waist. Let Jack look around, let his eyes land on the bed and the coils of rope that stood out stark against the white sheets. Watched as Jack’s breath noticeably caught and a flush spread across his face. Those blue eyes flicked back to Gabe, pupils _already_ blown and well. Damn. 

“You want to tie me up?” The words came out breathlessly and Gabe knew then that he’d hit the nail on the head. He leaned back in, nuzzling the sweet spot behind Jack’s ear as he walked him backwards towards the bed. 

“Do you want me to tie you up?” He asked. Just to show Jack that this wasn’t about him. Not Gabe, though Gabe had been losing his mind over the concept for weeks. “Make you helpless, leave pretty marks all over you?”

He traced lines over where the rope would go, up over Jack’s hips and under his pecs. “Here..” Tapped at the middle of his sternum, where a knot would rest. “Here,” Reached down to take Jack’s hands in his, brought them up and kissed his knuckles. Wrapped his hands arounds Jack’s wrists and squeezed gently. Jack gasped. “Here…”

“God yes, please,” Jack said as the back of his knees hit the mattress. 

“Okay. Clothes off,” Gabe murmured and stepped back. Jack was naked so fast it nearly gave Gabe whiplash.

“Hey. Slow down, sunshine,” he soothed, stepping back to kiss Jack, soft and slow until his quick breathing returned to normal. “I’m gonna take care of you. On your back for me, okay? Knees up, heels against your bottom.”

“Okay,” Jack said softly and obeyed. Gabe’s gut twisted at how lovely he was, flushed down to his chest, looking up at Gabe with quiet trust. Flustered a little, Gabe got to work, the knots easy after so much practice but looping the ropes around Jack’s milky thighs was different, he felt the need to be gentle like an ache in his chest. 

“Where did you learn how to do this? Have you been holding out on me?” Jack said as he watched, looking a little amazed. 

Gabe pressed a kiss to the inside of Jack's thigh as he finished and then moved onto the other leg. Pointedly he ignored that Jack was half hard and kept moving minutely, like he was trying to keep still but couldn’t quite manage it. “No, I learned it. You know after that state dinner, with the tie--”

“That was only like two weeks ago!?” 

“Well. I practiced a lot. Ana helped.” 

Jack snickered. “You tied Ana up?”

Gabe shot him a look. “I tied _some_ of Ana up. The only part I couldn’t do on myself or Valerie was the arms, and she’s done it before so she volunteered.”

Jack laughed out loud at that. “Valerie? You practiced on your sewing dummy?”

“Yes!? Obviously!” Gabe finished with the second leg and Jack wriggled experimentally, biting his lip as he peered down at the work. He was bound into a kneeling position, rope looped around his upper thighs and lower shins, keeping them firmly together. “Hows that feel?” 

“Really good,” came the quiet reply. “What’s next?”

“Can you sit up for me? Roll onto your side.”

Jack did, then pushing himself up to kneel on the bed with only minor difficulty as Gabe held out a hand for support. Then Gabe climbed onto the bed in front of him and got to work. 

They sat in relative silence as Gabe methodically wrapped and tied, whispering quiet praise ever so often and confirming Jack’s comfort after every piece. Jack hummed and nodded, minutely tugging every so often, testing. Made soft noises in the back of his throat when Gabe kissed the skin in the gaps between the rope. Gasped when Gabe firmly tugged his arms behind his back, positioned them on on top of the other and quickly lashed them together. Watched from under hooded lids as Gabe deftly looped around his chest, tugging tight enough that the rope bit into Jack’s generous pecs. 

Gabe paused there because he couldn’t help it, pinching one nipple in between his thumb and forefinger and Jack moaned, arching up into it. “You’re beautiful like this,” he whispered and a higher, desperate noise escaped Jack. 

By the time he had to loop down between Jack’s legs, Gabe was impressed with himself for not messing up yet. Jack was fully hard. “I need your legs apart, honey,” Gabe said, tugging at one knee and Jack shuffled into the spread position, expression a little dazed.   
He whined low in his throat when Gabe brushed his cock as he went, and then again when Gabe looped around it, tying a smaller, optional knot snug in between his legs.

Knotting the rope up Jack’s back went quickly and then, finally Gabe was finished. He sat back on his heels and just _looked,_ and Jack looked back through thick lashes, flushed down to his navel and breath coming quickly again, and Gabe felt so in love he could barely stand it. 

~~

“Good?” Gabe asked and Jack almost didn’t even register it, most of his focus on how the soft rope bit into and rubbed against his skin and the way he was held tightly, immobile, helpless...safe, because Gabe was there, reassuring him, checking on him...watching him. 

“Really, really good,” Jack responded, shaking himself slightly free of the daze. Gabe edged closer and Jack buzzed with anticipation, feeling his husbands presence like something thick and tangible. Gabe was still fully dressed and he looked like something out of a dream, deep purple dress shirt straining over his his shoulders, hair a little mussed and bottom lip red from biting it. _How bad must I look if he looks like that and I can’t even touch him,_ Jack faintly wondered. 

There was something about all of it -- Gabe still dressed and already ravishing Jack with his gaze, Jack vulnerable and at Gabe’s complete mercy -- Jack was drunk on it, feeling somehow like the center of attention in a room full of eyes when really…really there were only two, dark and open, spilling all the secrets of Gabriel’s soul through blown pupils. 

Jack moaned low in his throat when Gabe finally skated fingers over the length of his erection and leaned in for a kiss. Jack pitched forward to meet him but they didn’t connect, Gabe pulling back and hovering just out of reach, his hot breath ghosting over Jack’s lips. “Don’t tease,” Jack begged and felt Gabe smile. 

“I can’t promise that.”

Instead of kissing him Gabe dipped low and Jack made a frustrated noise. It stuttered into a gasp though when Gabe licked over and then sucked one nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. Slick heat and a hint of pain sent a throbbing pleasure through Jack and he arched up into it. As he did, the ropes pulled taught and sent a different kind of thrill through him. 

Gabe was going to have no trouble taking him completely apart.

The click of the bottle of lube opening startled Jack and he opened his eyes, hadn’t even realized he had closed them. “Are you gonna fuck me?” He murmured as Gabe slipped around to settle at his back, running hands over the expanse of his thighs and dipping his fingers under the ropes at his hips. 

“This isn’t about me,” Gabe said in his ear and then wrapped a slick hand around Jack’s cock, giving it only a few tugs before letting it go. Jack shuddered then as fingertips slipped down the cleft of his ass, put a firm pressure on his entrance for a few moments and then pushed inside. 

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he relaxed back into Gabe best he could as could as deft fingers worked him open, tipping his head back and finding a place to rest on Gabe’s shoulder. He felt hot all over, tried to keep his breathing even but every slight movement tugged on the ropes and Gabe was sucking on his neck and moving inside him and-- a purposeful touch stroked over that sweet spot inside him and pressed down and pleasure shot through him like lightning. _“Fuck,”_ he cried out and his hips jerked. Gabe didn’t let up, insistently hitting his prostate with every push of his fingers. 

The second time Jack bucked his hips up Gabe caught him, wrapped a hand back around his cock and stroked slowly, twisting at the head. It was too much and at the same time not enough until Gabe pressed a fourth finger into him without warning. A stuttering moan escaped Jack’s throat and he felt the heat building in him, thighs quivering with the tension. 

“You close, Jackie?” Gabe murmured and bit down on his shoulder. Jack squirmed.

“Hh-aayeah, so close, please--gonna--”

Just as he thought he was going to fall like a stone over the edge Gabe ceased all movement, releasing Jack’s length like it was hot. The shock of no relief shuddered through Jack’s body and his toes curled, chest heaving. “N-no, fuck _please,”_ he choked out.

“Do you trust me, sunshine?”

Jack drew a breath in slow and shaky. “Y-yeah. Keep going.”

Gabriel wound him up and brought him back from the edge twice more, each time Jack’s orgasm threatened to overtake him faster and faster. Jack slipped back into half-awareness, focused only Gabe’s hands and his whispered words. He didn’t need to pay attention to anything else, not his limbs or even staying upright. Gabriel had him. All he had to do was ride the wave. By the time Gabe finally whispered _“Come for me,”_ Jack was taught as a bowstring, desperate noises tumbling out of him, writhing in Gabe’s hold. 

His back arched and the ropes around his chest and arms strained. A whine escaped his throat and he shook as thick ropes of come painted his stomach and the red knots there. 

“Dios, yeah Jackie holy shit,” Gabe said breathlessly and Jack felt the clothed hips behind him jerk as Gabe rutted against him. His husband came with a quiet moan, forehead pressed against the top of Jack’s spine. 

When he caught his breath Gabe helped lower Jack to lay on his side. He moved towards the knot at his back and Jack sucked in a breath, pulling away slightly. He didn’t want this to end yet. “No, let me...lemme stay a bit longer, while you clean me up, I wanna…”

“Okay honey, sure,” Gabe said and got up, starting towards the bathroom. He paused and looked back though, his expression like an open book. Jack felt so hopelessly in love. 

“Thank you. For doing this. I didn’t even know I wanted it but I did, bad,” Jack said softly. 

“Yeah. Of course, you’re welcome, thank you for....letting me.” _Trusting_ me went unsaid. 

When Gabe returned he untied Jack slowly and gently, pressing kisses to the red marks they left as promised, gently rubbing feeling back into his arms and his legs. After he was finished Jack lay sprawled, feeling boneless and exhausted. Sore in the best way. Gabe stripped out of his clothes and curled up at his side, pulling a blanket over them. 

“I love you,” he said, the words muffled against Jack’s skin.

“I love you too.”

~~Decades later~~

Soldier 76 blinked awake in a dim and damp room, head pounding. His visor was gone and the world was blurry. He went to check himself for injury but was held fast, arms and ankles tied to the chair he was sat in. As he peered at his surroundings a shape moved in the corner, fluid and dark like it was part of the shadows there. Then it glided into the light, inky smoke trailing after it. 

“Reaper.” 

The word fell from his lips like he was starting a hail Mary. He waited for the panic but it didn’t come. He felt utterly calm as the wraith stepped silently closer to him, raised a clawed hand toward his face. 

“Jack.”

The cold metal bit into his cheek as the hand gripped his face, tipping his chin up. “Seems I have you right where I want you.”

A memory flashed through the soldier’s mind and his eyes flickered shut for a moment. “Remember the first time we did this?”

There were too many beats of silence and so he opened his eyes again. The bone white mask was tilted to the side, somehow expressive despite the lack thereof. 

“Remember the first time you tied me up, Gabriel?”

The continued silence wasn’t telling, but the soldier knew the answer was yes.

“I said I trusted you.”

This got a reaction and smoke swirled up from the ground, obscuring both their legs and twisting around the the chair, up and around and around... 

“I could kill you right now,” the wraith hissed. “It would be easy.”

Jack felt calm. 

“I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kasi I'm very glad you exist and I hope you don't choke on the mush. Sidenote: the epilogue was just for you. muah. 
> 
> THANK YOU TO clickclickbang for helping me by telling me this didn't suck   
> I love you both


End file.
